


Befor the Fall

by Kitty_Zimmerly



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Disguise, F/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Zimmerly/pseuds/Kitty_Zimmerly
Summary: Hawke needs some R&R, she realizes Varric has the right arrow for her quiver. (lol omg did i just write that)OwO
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Befor the Fall

Marion “Rin” Hawke was horny. Ever since coming back from the deep roads and reclaiming her family's home she could not get a date to save her life. You would think that it would go easier with Carter being gone, having joined the templars and all. Not to mention her mother finding a new romance. Marian had more than enough free time, but no boys were knocking at her bedroom door. Sure, she was a powerful apostate and yeah, she had some friends that were just as powerful but she was a girl like any other who wanted to be bent over and fucked raw by some man beast, Elf, Qunari, or dwarf. She did not care; Marion was tired of using her fingers and wooden phallic symbols that she had bought. She needed something real and thick, with balls heavy with that manly cream that felt so good on the inside.

_And dear Lord my panties are wet._

Rin groaned and banged her head against the wooden table.

“You okay Hawke?” Varric asked lowering his book and uncrossing his legs off said abused table.

“No.” she groaned as she shifted her legs, feeling the wetness spread. Rin flushed as she raised her head and sighed in relief when she saw that everyone had left from the meeting Varric had called. Their many empty cups littered the table. She stared down at her empty cup and wondered just how long had she been lost in her thoughts.

“You’ve been sitting there mumbling to yourself for over an hour. In my experience that means something is wrong. So, what is it Hawke?” Varric nudged her shoulder before finishing his mug. She glanced sideways at him and felt the pity lurking behind his eyes. She cringed.

“Nothing a good night’s rest couldn’t fix.”

_Or a good humping._

Rin stood from her chair but gripped the table, a wave of liquor induced dizziness pausing her efforts. Once she could see clearly, or close enough to not seeing double of everything, she grabbed her staff and turned from the table. Before she was out of Varric’s view she saw the dwarf eyeing Edwina, the serving girl, and his gaze caught on her very round ass. She cleared her throat but he paid her no attention. That is until she reached out for a group of electric currents and shocked the man from his head to his toes.

“Hey!” he yelled as She and Edwina shared a laugh at his expense.

“Perv.” Rin teased as she turned for good, leaving the table and the tavern.

Wandering around Lowtown at night was dangerous, but not for Rin. She had mastered chain lightening at such a young age the she didn’t even need to use Mana anymore to cast it. She swayed a bit in her stepping, pointing at the street urchins along the sides of the roads.

“I shock you, and you, and you, and youuuu,” She maniacally sang, zapping the unsuspecting thugs. “Really boys such _shocking_ behavior from my favorite thieves and hooligans.” Rin giggled drunkenly as she walked away from the men twitching about on the ground. They really thought she was easy prey. Andraste help them. After the last of them had wondered off she found herself outside The Drunken Rose and an idea bloomed in her slightly power drunk noggin. Rin grinned evilly swinging her staff to her back with a flourish.

“You want to what?”

Madame Lucy drop the glass of wine she had poured at the beginning of this conversation behind closed doors and gapped in shock at Ren who was sitting across from her

“I want to be a prostitute.” Rin began to explain again.

“No, no…I heard you. I just don’t believe you. Is this a trap? You certainly don't need the money.” the Madame was no fool she knew who sat across from her in the study

“No traps or tricks my dear Madame, I just want the cock your _lovely_ establishment can provide me. You can keep the money one of your girls would collect for yourself. Win-win for everyone involved.”

Rin raised her glass for a toast but the Madame stood stock-still in shock. Rin waited for the Madame to finish processing this new information and sighed.

_Some people where so slow._

“But, you're gorgeous. Seriously _any_ man would take you at the drop of a hat.” Madame looked the mage up and down. Rin’s face alone would bring the boys running. Her strong features and hypnotic blue eyes and soft feathered black hair were any man’s, and some women’s, fantasy. Rin sighed in exasperation

“All the people see is the staff on my back and the men in this city worry if I can use blood magic to make the fools fall in love with me or that I’ll make their winkies fall off.” Rin sunk in her chair disgruntled. “No one is running in my direction Madame Lucy, so I’ve decided to lure them in. With your help of course.”

“You can do that? Make men fall in love with you? Make their parts fall off?” the Madame asked turning white. Rin sighed again; the Madame was _not_ getting the point.

“Yes,” She drawled out. “But I’m not going to. Look all I ask is for you to put me in the lineup and if a guy chooses me then it's on him, not you, on whether or not he's losing anything.” Rin finished her drink in one gulp.

“And I keep the money?” the Madame asked sitting down as she realized she really had nothing to lose in this scenario.

“Yes, and I will wear a mask to hide my face and hair, hide my scars and I can make my voice anonymous. _No one_ will know it’s me. She reached her glass towards the Madame and after a moment of hesitation on the Madame’s part, they cheered in agreement. Madame Lucy leaned forward.

“Is it a bad scar?” the Madame sipped her mead. Rin smiled.

“I found a dragon in the bone pit.” She said quietly. The Madame spit out her drink, barely missing Rin in her surprise.

“That was _YOU?_ ”

The next night Ren stripped down in front of her mirror and put on an ornate religious mask that covered her face from the nose up to her hairline. The mask came with a built-in blonde wig that covered her long raven black locks. She woke her magic and the scars that littered her body faded away. The patch of hair above her pubic bone turned from black to blonde and her blue eyes faded to an emerald green. As for her voice, she undertook a more feminine. Not even her own mother would recognize her. Her transformation complete, she cast a cloak of shadows about her being and donned a black silk robed and made her way the Rose.

“Okay lovely's, lineup.” the Madame called out the girls in the room. The Rose had just opened for business for the men. The women gathered in the front of the stairs and everyone gawked at the New Girl with the red and gold mask. She was mysterious but gorgeous. “The new girl's name is Lark. “Madame explained to their rapt attention. “She'll be getting the Blue room.” The Blue room was normally reserved for the special girls, not new ones. It was also ridiculously expensive. “Lark comes to us from Early and has been among the court. She will only be here till her ship comes in so relax! I’m not replacing anybody. You’re dismissed.” Ren walked up to the Madame.

“How am I going to get fucked if nobody can afford me?” Rin asked as she crossed her arms under her full breast, bringing them up erotically even the Madame looked. Shaking herself, the Madame waved away Rin’s concern.

“Go wait in your room. I will send you the first man to ask about you. We will charge the court fee and the fellas will know that you are some first call pussy. I hope you can do more magic then what comes flying out of your staff.” the Madame said showing Rin up the stairs to her room.

“I never said I was skilled; I just want to bone.” Rin said as they made their way to the blue room. Once she entered, she turned to speak once more to the Madame when the door was slammed in her face.

_What a fucking rude woman_.

“I’m going to burn this place to the ground.” Rin grumbled as she took off her robe and sat in the chair near the fire. She poured herself some wine and watched the door waiting for the lucky lad to appear. Rin smile as she softly caressed her naked breast. She leaned back into the soft red clothed chair.

Varric didn’t need to pay for sex but he would pay for information. The Madame had been spreading a rumor around all day about a courtesan form Orlais being in town looking for business. His brother Bartram was last seen in Orlais and this woman might know something.

“Hello Madame, you look busy this evening. I was wondering if your new girl was too busy and if I could buy some of her time?” Varric asked approaching the Madame at her desk. She looked up startled. As if he had caught her doing something bad.

_Strange._

“Serra Tetras, you wish to purchase Lady Lark from Orlais?” the Madame wondered at the game these two were playing. She knew about their friendship and a devilish smile came over. “Oh, _how fun._ ”

“Yes, but it's just for a little while. She won't lose any money for you.” He replied with a smile.

“Sure, three gold and she's yours for the night.” The Madame shrugged. Sure, she could play this game if that is what they wanted.

“Done. No interruptions until I'm done, understood?” he slipped the coins across the table and she picked them up and pocketed them.

“Right this way Serra.”

Varric followed her to the bottom of the stairs. Sounds of sex and other fun things came from the floor in the hall. He loved the mystery of it all. After he questioned her, he might just have to enjoy his money after all.

Varric walked into the room and locked the door behind him. He turned and was stunned speechless. There lit by the fire was a red chair. In that chair was a beautifully naked woman pleasing herself with her fingers. Two slim fingers deep in her slit, the other hand was on her breast pinching the brown dusky nipple. Her eyes where closed and her legs spread eagle over the edges of the arms of the chair.

Varric tipped on the edge of the carpet and fell to his knees, not a high fall for the dwarf, the shock of it all still hurt. She opened her eyes and paused at the sound but she by no means covered up. She removed her wet fingers from her snatch with a wet squish, dragging them up her pubis to the flat of her stomach. Then slowly up to her other breast leaving a notably wet trail behind. Varric followed with his eyes and she reveled in watching his reaction.

“Crawl to me” She said in a soft but commanding voice. Her eyes widened as he obeyed. Varric was just as surprised as she that he was doing what she had asked. The woman moved her hand and pulled her bottom to the end of the cushion. She raised her full toned thighs to her chest, holding them there with her hands beneath her knees, her feet raised in the air and her wet vulva beckoned Varric closer still.

Varick crawled right to her his breath on her wet lips.

“Lick me clean, slave.” Varric raised an eyebrow but obliged the woman. Flatting his tongue he traced it from taint to pubs like an animal letting his tongue stay rough not a lot of spit the; cleaning time if you will; with each pass on her clit he watched as her legs trembled briefly before he started from the bottom again, she tasted good and clean. He enjoyed licking her wet drenched lips savoring the flavor of her cunt. He allowed saliva to form rolling down his tongue spreading it to her clit with the wiggle. He watched as she bit her lip and held her knees higher.

“Very good now take off your clothes and spread me open and lick the inside now.” Varric did as she asked using his thumbs to hold her open more repeating this motion except adding a dip of his tongue in her moist hole. Varric watched as Larks legs trembled as he licked her to orgasm. It was quick because she was almost there herself before he walked in. As she came, he sucked her clit harder.

“Oh maker.” She moaned and dropped her legs around Varric’s head and set up clutching his blonde hair pressing him closer as she rode out her orgasm. Varric finally sat back looking up at her his face glistening with her juices. Still gripping his hair Lark leaned forward and started licking his face. She smiled at the playfulness as his bare rough hands caressed her soft thighs. Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, looking up at the shadows cast by the firelight. Lark’s red and gold mask sparkled but it was her soft lips that held his attention. They were so close to his he could see they had no dye stained on them and yet they were soft and kissable red.

“Lark.” He said raising up to kiss those lips. Before he reached his destination, she pulled back and straddled his hips. Varric watched as she reached down and freed him in a hurry. “In a hurry Lady Lark?” Varric groaned as she raised up to position his length at her entrance. Her green eyes caught his blue ones as she lowered herself with a hard thrust of her hips. The silky heat of her was almost too much, Varric bit his inner cheek and clutched her hips to keep himself from coming.

“Next time I'll take you slow. I want you coming first in my face with your balls in my mouth, but for right now I need just your cock filling me up. So be a good boy and try not to come right away.” she said picking up speed, grinding back and forth, her full breast bouncing just over the top of his head. Her hands made fist on the carpet as she picked up the pace finding that spot inside that his dick rubbed perfectly against.

“Oh Maker. Woman! Give me your breast!” Lark did just that. Due to the difference in his height, when she arched her breasts, they were right over his face. He reached out both hands too nip and tease them. Lark whimpered and tightened around him.

“Damn, you have a fat dick.” she cried out as she clinched, he sucked hard on one of her nips and she picked up speed. Varric felt himself sliding up on the carpet by how hard she was grinding him.

He felt his balls tighten and he flexed just as he started to cum. She was just a couple of humps behind him, crying out and smothering him with her amazing breasts.

_This is how every man should die._

He wrapped his arms around her sweat slicked back, soothing her whimpers with long leisurely strokes. Varric felt his semen drip down her pussy and onto his balls and then the carpet below them. Varric smiled evilly as he pumped his hips keeping his arms tight around her.

Lark squealed as he hit the very end of her, he was so deep she raised up just a little to look down at his wicked face and he smirked. Varric may have come but he wasn't going soft just yet he kept thrusting his hips up from below and she tried to pull away, the sensation almost too much.

“My name is Varric Tetris, Lark and I’m not finished.” he said into breasts in between bites and licks unconcerned with each thrust. Lark groaned as she collapsed her forehead to the floor one hand slapping the other side of him pulling his hair. Varric new women very well. He knew what caused pain and what would make them crow with pleasure. Varric’s body began to tremble with each thrust. The friction, wetness and tightening told him Lark was close to finishing again too.

“Andraste…FUCK.” Lark cried out her thighs trembling, the wet smacking that had filled the room had stopped. She could not feel her hips.

All her whimpering suddenly stopped and she raised up her one hand bearing down on her hips, sweat and saliva made her body gleam, she closed her eyes as she felt pleasure from her belly throughout her body. Varric watched as she fell apart crying out and released her body trembling over him mouth open and ecstasy. Her wide green eyes flashed blue and then they were green again. Lark fell beside him on the carpet, naked and glowing in the firelight. He rolled his side and watched the waves of pleasure course through her. He smiled, running his hand over her still trembling body

She looked at him and smiled so bright Varric’s heart stopped. She arched her back in a stretch like a well-fed cat and rolled on her side to look at him. Lark smiled as she played with his chest hair.

“You know you're a God, right?” she teased.

“Yeah and you're a demon to tempt right?” he said sitting up adjusting himself back into his pants.

“Varric, are you always this amazing?” Lark smiled rolling on to her stomach. Varric grabbed her ass enjoying the firm cheek, “You like?” Lark raised her hips “more?” in question.

“No, I actually came here to ask if you heard of my brother Bartram.” Varric got up to walk to the table getting a drink of wine.

“Can't say that I have.” Lark said getting up laughing as she felt the wetness slide down her thigh, she wiped it with her hand and then noticed Varric watching her and then she slowly licked her fingers in palm tasting it. She watched as Varric took a deep breath trying to stay on task.

“Damn Lark I have to leave, contact me at the Hanged Man if you want to do this again.” he turned away heading to the door unlocking it.

“I leave in a day, this was one-time deal, Varric. Come, we can still make a night of it.” she said sexy rolling her Rs she was so convincing, but she wanted him to stay

“Shame, so long Lark.” he smiled then left, all the warmth in the room left with him.

“Shame.” Marion Hawke whispered to an empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> To the only dwarf I will ever love! Fuck you Bianca and fuck you EA for not letting me romance him! it’s like Joker all over again.


End file.
